A Menace Rising
by TheMenace3117
Summary: 23 years into the future, Sonic and his friends have gone into various careers, but the hedgehog still tries to fight the bad guys. A street kid named Dominic dreams of one day meeting Sonic. He struggles in high school, and is a "Menace" to the city. But when someone threatens the now past his prime hedgehog, Dominic gets his chance to meet his idol, but under what circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, how's it going guys? I'm back with another Story. This came to me while watching a certaing Concert Movie. Anyway, I'll leave you to the story, Enoy!_**

**Foreword**

_I've always wanted to meet him. Sonic the hedgehog. The guy was a rock star, and lived like one. People always told me I reminded them of him, that I was destined to be great, just like him. If only they could see me now. _

_Me and my best friend have watched Sonic and the rest of his friends since, well ever since we were just little kids. We've always dreamed of meeting Sonic, I did anyway._

_I've heard the saying_ "Never meet your idol" _but I never understood that. I'm standing face to face with mine right now._

**A MENACE RISING**

23 years, Sonic and most of his friends have all gotten the praise for all their contributions to Mobius, and it's people. Sonic knows he and his friends can't keep going out every night and risk their lives to save the day. The heroes need someone to come in and fill their shoes, so that after they are gone, they can rest knowing everything will be taken care of. For now, the heroes are still on the front line of duty, to keep a watchful eye out for Mobius, but Sonic is still on the look out for a successor.

Apart from fighting crime, Sonic and his friends also tour around Mobius as a rock band, and Sonic does Q & A's as he goes, thus the reason why everyone is so rich and famous. Sonic and Tails are also actors and inventors. Tails came out with the first stealth plane on the planet, while Sonic has starred in several movies as of late. Knuckles has his own brand of amino acids, an athletic mix to help muscle recovery and strength. Everyone has one way of making money, while also taking time to take out crime. It was Sonic who started to experiment and do things other than fight the bad guys.

Everyone has aged diferently, Sonic still looks like he is only 15 years old, yet he just had his 44th birthday party the day before. Similar to him, Miles "Tails" Prower has kept his features, clocking in at 39 years old. Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat do their best to cover up any wrinkles with cases of cover up, but it seems to only work for Amy. And Knuckles is still in tremendous shape for 45, in fact he is even bigger now than when he was 18, in muscle. And Shadow, well, he just doesn't age so he looks the same now, and probably always will. Sonic doesn't think about looks, he's only focased on protecting Mobius from the evil, the scum on the streets.

The blue hedgehog stands alone on the balcony of his multi-million dollar mansion, staring out into the city, one that doesn't sleep. He raises an ear as someone joins him on the balcony, and to no ones surprise, it's miss Amy Rose. Sonic glances over at her, than goes back to gazing over Station Square. He is startled by the pink hedgehog grabbing his hand and holding it in hers.

"I think they're gonna live, come on, lets go inside" Amy looks her boyfriend in the eyes

Sonic's eyes meet Amy's, he sighs while to think of a way to get his girlfriend off his back, but he doesn't have an excuse tonight.

"Do we have to go through this every night? you know I can't just 'go inside' when guys like Zayne and Jerret are going through the city-"

"See, you always say this, Sonic.. you worry way too much, This city has been fine all this time, I think it'll survive one night… Sonic, we're famous, you don't need to fight out there anymore.."

"Just because I play in a band and act in a few movies doesn't mean I can't still go out and kick some ass" Sonic answers

"See, that's it… You expect to be Mr. Perfect, play a concert one night, fight with criminals the next, film a movie the next few months and fight again. Hasn't it occurred to you, that you're getting too old to do all that at once?"

"I owe it to everyone out there to fight for them, because look what happened when I stopped.. the massacre, robbery, Robotnik came back, my own brother was killed!.. and I did nothing.."

The balcony gets quiet, Sonic realizes he is talking loud enough, his voice echoes through the neighborhood. Amy looks around, and yawns.

"You need someone to take your place, you've done more than enough for everyone on this planet"

Sonic thinks about this statement, while Amy leans on the railing. She looks on at the city, checking the time on her phone every few seconds.

"Why not have a son or daughter, then train them. you could have extra help, and be a good father to them.." Amy looks over at the blue hedgehog

"Amy, I couldn't burden my children like that.. not to mention this would take years.. If I was going to get a successor, and call it quits, I'd have to do it now"

The pink hedgehog stares off, star gazing in the sky. The hedeghogs get quiet once more, so Amy decides to head inside.

"Amy.." Sonic calls to his girfriend "Sorry bout all that, just.. you know.. I'll give it another hour, then I'll be inside"

"You can't keep staying out here all night and expect to beat everything or everyone you come across, so I hope you're serious about finding someone to take your spot.. and we're leaving tomorrow for the next tour dates.."

Amy leaves Sonic on the balcony, the blue hedgehog takes this time to think about everything he's doing, and what's going to happen in the future. The wind causes a cool drift to come, making Sonic shiver. This next hour is going to be a long one.

* * *

Sunny, dry and hot as hell out. Typical day out here on the east coast, and it ain't about to change. Welcome to Imperial Ridge, "The Shouting City", my hometown. My name is Dominic, a "punk" as I'm called by pretty much everyone in town, but I prefer Menace. Older folks like to stereotype me cause of my spiky hair, the music I play, and how I like to "back talk" everyone. Hey, I'm sarcastic because I can't hit anyone, oh and people say I'm just like my dad.. My father was pretty much the same from what I hear, and I don't hear much about him. I live with my mom, and I'm still in high school. Yeah, I was dumb in grade 10, and now this is my 2nd time doing grade 12. I'm almost 18, and I don't have the slightest clue what I'm gonna do after I get through school. But at least I'm not alone in school.

My best friend Shawn, we call him "Hybrid" cause he is a mix of Hedgehog and some other species, this guy's got one bad temper. But he's always been there for me, we've beaten almost every guy whose wanted a fight, and we've also gotten our heads kicked in. I can tell his parents don't like me, but whatever, like I have to get along with 'em. A small group of kids we hang out with are also in all of our classes. In grade 9 we hardly went to school, and partying was life. Still is, but we have to go to school or we're "Out on our asses" and I don't have a place to stay. This is my life, partying, loud music and sitting through hours of boring seminars, given from my teacher Mr. Scott. He's a cool guy, but Jesus can he put kids to sleep.

So, it's about 3 weeks till the end of school, and I have all my classes pretty much done, just gotta worry about the exam. Me and Shawn meet up in the hallway at lunch, second period is the only class we don't have together. I start the conversation off.

"What's up, guy, how was foods class?" I say, I like teasing him about that class

Shawn shoves me a little and I laugh to myself, clearly he's annoyed.

"Man, not today. Some big guy burnt his cookie dough and ran to throw it out, and of course he bumps into me" Shawn points down at his shoes

His brand new, pure white sneakers are covered in the dough. I can see scrub marks, but the damage is done.

"Oh, dude. Those things are new aren't they?"

"Yeah, I pulled 'em out of the box this morning.. my dads' gonna kick my my ass, and so will my mom"

"Don't go home, come chill with the pack after school"

"I haven't gone him in 6 days, I'm always hanging with you guys.. sooner or later I have to"

Shawn's got a point, we tend to hang out a lot, but tonight, there's a little gathering by the skate park and my crew got invited. I need Shawn there, just in case someone gets brave out there.

"Dude, you have to come. I got us into a party by the park and the docks, and I don't have a wingman.."

"Take Jimmy, or Caleb.. I have to go home tonight, my dad called me last night, said if I don't, I'm not getting a birthday gift.. I like gifts, Dom" Shawn looks at me with a strange look

Before I can answer, an ad on the only TV in my school flickers. I don't usually watch ads, but I saw Sonic the hedgehog on it. We both stopped and watched the ad.

**_Sonic the hedgehog and the rest of the gang make a special stop to Imperial Ridge for a night of music and a Q & A. Tickets go on sale tonight, starting at only $20, all ages. Sonic the hedgehog at the titan center this Saturday_**

Me and Shawn look at each other, and within seconds we both race out of the school, shoving students out of our way. He pulls his skateboard from the straps of his backpack and he's off, while I run home. My house is about a 10 minute walk, but I cut that in half, I bolt all the way home. My mom is startled when I push the door open and stop to catch my breath.

"Dominic, are you okay?" My mom asks me

"Yeah.. I just, gimme a sec.. I saw an ad to see Sonic the hedgehog this Saturday, and it's only 20 bucks.. can I borrow it off ya, please mom?"

"Dom, you already owe me 60 for breaking that window. And you come running here asking for more money?"

My mom gives me her no nonsense look and crosses her arms

"I know, and I'm gonna pay it back.. please mom, you know Sonic is my idol, I have to see him. please, I'll do any chore around the house you want for the rest of the year" I'm pretty much begging at this point

My mom looks away for a minute, I'm guessing she's thinking about this. I look at my phone for the time. Lunch is over in 6 minutes, so I need to go.

"Ah, damnit.. look, I gotta go. Let me know after school, mom" I leave the house and start running back to school.

I show up just in time for another of Mr. Scott's ear torture of a lesson he's got, but I don't see Shawn anyway. I look around the class, but I just see the same old wannabe gangsters and kids that just don't like me or my crew. In fact, I'm the only one of my friends here. I look around, but no one is here with me.

"Is there a problem, Dominic?" Mr. Scott stops his lesson just to single me out, the bastard

"Course not, sir. I was just looking for my papers I left yesterday.. oh, I think I see them.."

I walk past the gangster squad and to the guy who likes to talk trash when I'm not around. I go to his desk and stare him in the eyes, he wasn't expecting me to get in his face. I faintly hear Mr. Scott call my name again, but for some reason I get angry at this kid. Dennis his name is. All I can hear is everything he's said about me and my friends during the whole school year. I make a fist and just before I strike, I get pulled away. It's my friend Caleb.

"Don't bother with this meathead, he ain't worth the trouble, come on" Caleb pulls me away from this kid, and Dennis is lucky he did.

I look around and the whole class is talking trash now, but I'm so pissed off, I'm just waiting for Dennis to make a smartass comment.

"Look out, we've got a badass over here"

Right on cue.

"Oh, now you've got the balls to say something to my face? Come here and say it again, guarantee you won't be sayin' nothing" I push Caleb off and stare Dennis down

"That's enough, Dominic, take your seat or I'm sending you to Brown's office" Mr. Scott is dead serious now

Dennis keeps his mouth shut for now, and I decide to sit down. Caleb sits next to me at a large table and soon the rest of my crew comes in. Gina, been friends with her since grade 6. Next is Rex, met him last year at an underground party. After him is Cindy and Sarah, sisters. And finally I see Tommy come in. Mr. Scott starts talking about conflict resolution, just because of the little argument that just happened. He likes to change the topic just like that, and he can put a meth head to sleep.

Halfway through class I secretly pull out my phone and text Shawn. I ask him where he is, but the guy doesn't answer me. I ask to go to the bathroom, and when I leave I walk by Dennis' desk. He doesn't look at me, he only snickers to himself. His buddies look at me, but don't say anything. I walk around the school with my headphones on, trying to get Shawn to answer me. I even call him, but get a cheesy voicemail of him. I go to the third floor and look out a window, this school is huge. A couple footsteps are enough to get my attention, this is the one side of school not many kids go to. A big family of brothers and cousins like to operate here,ad ony them. I turn around and I see two of the biggest brothers from the Huron family, Zach and Mark.

"Hey, how's it going, guys?" I try not to piss these guys off

Neither of them answer, they just look at me with blank, expressionless looks. I can tell they don't like other kids in their space.

"Well, I better be heading back to class, Mr. Scott in room 202 is gonna freak.."

Mark stops me, he puts his big hand on my shoulder while Zach stares at me. I feel intimidated, not gonna lie. These guys are brick walls compared to me.

"I thought it was clear nobody outside was to be seen down here.. last time I checked, you weren't in our crew" Mark says

Zach slowly walks behind me, and I can't move. Mark's grip tightens. These guys don't screw around. I hear Zach breath heavily with each step he takes. Both of them could be line backers in football.

"Well, I was just out for a walk and I needed to find my buddy, he ain't here. so I guess I'm taking off"

"Yeah, you best do that, now" Zach says

Mark lets go of my shoulder and I walk the other way. The second I turn a corner, I rub my shoulder, that guy's got one hell of a grip.

I look over my shoulder, just in case these guys want to 'send a message' as I'm waking, I accidentally bump into someone. It's her. Maria Stone. The girl both me and Shawn have had the biggest thing for since grade 9, and can you blame us? she's one of those girls that has the perfect.. well, I won't go into detail. She's just really beautiful, and I don't say that word too often. Anyway, I drop y phone when we collide, and now I feel dumb because it hit the ground and the battery pops out. I look real clumsy.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Maria says to me

No, it was my bad.." I try not to sound nervous

"Here, let me get that"

I watch as Maria picks up my phone, the case and battery. She hands it to me and I take it. For a fraction of a second our hands touch. You know when the girl you like has any physical contact with you? Greatest. feeling. ever. But I think I made it awkward because I didn't say anything. I just kinda stood there with a dumb look on my face. She just smiles and walks away. I go to say something, but the moment's passed so I just keep walking my way, cursing at myself for not saying jack shit. Someone runs up and grabs me by the shoulders, and I try to fight them, but it's just Shawn.

"Screw off with that, you got me paranoid.. I just came from the Montrell's wing, Zach and Mark came to warn me" I pull away from Shawn "Where were you?"

"My dad gave a big ass speech and grounded me. but I got the money, man" a grin cracks on Shawn's face when he pulls out his money

"Lucky son of a bitch.. my mom is waiting to give me anything.. I still owe her from way back. lets get back to class"

We tell funny stories as we walk back to class. I open the door and the first thing I hear is-

"There's the lovers right there.. how was the walk, boys?"

"Well, just made a stop by your mom and sister's place. Gotta say, for 40 shecan still go hard, Dennis" I quickly answer back

"Alright, boys, come in quietly and take a seat" Mr. Scott tries to calm the situation

"Would your dad approve of such vulgar behavior, Dominic?"

Dennis crossed the line, and I snapped. You don't bring up a dead family member like that. I jumped over the desks and unloaded at least 20 punches. I went for his dumb face but he was smart enough to put his hands up. My school was known for violent behavior, so they set up cameras in almost every classroom. And this would be my downfall. Out of the corner of the class there was one, and it caught it all. But when you're going rage on someone, it don't matter. Not just his crew came in, but my friends had to pull me off of him. I looked over and Mr. Scott was gone. The school's security guards came in and took me away.

The next few hours are pure torture. My principal Ms. Ruess gives me the LONGEST anti bullying speech. Everytime I try to tell my side of the story, she cuts me off. I'm in there for a solid 3 hours. Finally my mom comes to the school. She had to leave work to come, and I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

"What did you get into this time, Dom?" My mom gives me a disapointed look

"Oh, you must be Dominic's mother. I have a lot to inform you about" Ms. Ruess tells my mom

"Some kid brought up my dead father and I knocked him out. That's it" I yell, I didn't want the principal to get the satisfaction of getting me in shit with my mom

"That is NOT all, Dominic. You broke Dennis' nose and caused damage to the two desks, which is called destruction of school property" Ms. Ruess says this in a very snobby way

"Oh, so ya tell me now, huh?" This pissed me off even more

"DOM, That's enough!" My mom isn't impressed at this in the least bit

"We're going to have to fine you for the damage to the desks, and Dominic will be suspended for 5 days. Dennis has decided not to press charges against you-"

"We're just gonna end up fighting again so he might as well-"

"Dominic Richards, you shut your mouth right now" My mom is beyond pissed off now "I'm sorry about this, Ms. Ruess. Dominic will be sure to help pay off the damage. We'll be leaving now"

My mom walks out first, and I slowly walk behind her. Principal Ruess shuts her door as we leave. I go to walk home, but my mom calls my name. She wants me to get in her van. I jump in the back seat and she starts the engine. I ask where we're going, but I don't get an answer. For some reason, we go all the way across town, somewhere I don't go a lot. It's only when we pass the Titan Stadium that I know where we're going. We stop in a parking lot, exit the van and walk through the front gates of the Line Ridge Cemetery.

"Mom, do we really have to do this? I'm sorry about what happened, come on.. You know I don't like seeing him in this place.." I try to get out of here, but my mom wants to prove a point

"This is a place you have to go. now come on" My mom guides me through the graves

We reach one of the biggest Headstones. it's a memorial cross with a list of names next to his name. My dad's name.

"It's been a long time since I've taken you here.. your father never liked this place either, but he wanted to be put here. I know Everyone tells you, you're just like him.. well that;s because you are.. He was a loud, tough guy.. never liked going by the rules, never listened to anyone. but all that changed when you were born. He left his old gang behind and he loved you so much, we relocated away from them.. I uh, never told you, but you did meet Sonic the hedgehog.. course, you were only an infant at the time.. I just wanted to get you out here to tell you don't end up like he did.. make smart decisions, Dom.."

My mom started to tear up, so she went back to the van, but I stayed at the grave. My dad was in a gang, but Left it all for me? I never knew that.. I took one last look at the grave stone, then I joined my mom. Goodbye for now, _Robert_...

Me and my mom got some take out and then went home. The rain came down, and knew I wasn't going anywhere tonight. I had to sit in my room, depressed now. I pulled out my old CD's and put on some soft rock. Oh, how relatable some songs are...

_**So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? Let me know! make sure to Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm Back for another chapter, and this one really picks up the pace of the story. Enjoy

Five days passed, longest school week I've ever had, swear on my life. My friends let me know how Dennis was still running his mouth, saying I sucker punched him. I wouldn't say sucker punch, more like .. ass kicking. The Sonic show was only one more night away, and I still don't have an answer from my mom about whether or not I can go. I really want to go see him and the whole show, he's the reason I play guitar, him and 90's grundge music. It was 6 pm, and I just finished washing the dishes, for the 4th time this week. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere til my suspension was over, which was on Monday and today was Friday. What did I do all day at home this week? I beat all my video games (again) I practiced some guitar theory and tried out doing pushups. I saw an article of Knuckles the Echidna in muscle and fitness, guy is jacked. Figured I may as well try it too.

I had a routine, 100 pushups a night, not all at once but in these things called sets, basically groups of repetitions. So I put my phone on my stereo, cranked up the tunes and pushed until I reached 100. I got to 56 when my mom came in and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt and I was lying on the floor, god that sounds bad.

"Dom, are you-"

"Jeez, mom, can you knock before entering... am I what? oh, no.. no, god no ma! I'm just working out.. you've got a weird mind, ma" this did look weird, me shirtless, sweating away

"Well, you get yours from me.. I wanted to tell you I paid off the damage to those desks, Dom" my mom gave me some good news

"Oh, yeah.. the desks.. thanks ma" I didn't have any answer except for that

"But I'm not giving you the money to see Sonic tomorrow, and you're not allowed to go either, that's how it goes" my mom gives me the bad news next

I stand up and look at my mom "But, ma, I really wanted to go see that show, I've missed so many chances to see him, and I haven't seen any of my friends all week"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't knock out whoever you want and break things while doing it"

"Mom, He brought up dad, don't tell you would've let anyone get away with that" I'm arguing with her now

"It doesn't matter what I do, you're the one who made the mistake of letting your anger get the best of you, and you've lost 5 days you could've spent getting ready for exams-'

"I could care less about exams, I'm probably gonna fail all my classes anyway. you don't understand kids these days, or the way things go -"

"Oh, and you do, Dominic?"

Me and my mom were in the middle of that argument, the worst one we've had in a long time. I was just so mad, but I knew I did all this to myself. When you're angry, you don't think things through, and I made a mistake in that argument.

"You're damn right I do, I've practically raised myself out there, where were you?"

"Right here, worrying about my baby boy and if he'll make it back that night"

"I did, every time I was home and went to school, and I'm not you're 'baby boy' ma, I'm pretty much a grown man. gonna be 18 in a few months, after that I can go get suspended and the school won't bug you about broken noses and paying for desks cause they're too cheap to pay for new ones. so you don't have to worry bout me, cause I'm doing just fine and have been all this time"

I really did it this time. I screwed up, I should've never said any of that to my mom, but I did. I talk about other kids crossing the line, well, I just did too.

"Fine. I get it, Dom.. you're all grown up, that's great. You're a grown man, you can take care of yourself on the streets like one.." My mom isn't mad at this point

"What's that supposed to mean, Ma?"

"You're still a kid to the government, a minor.. but the day after your 18th birthday, I want you out. gone. then we'll see how well you take care of yourself without Mommy"

There was no going back at this point, I screwed myself this time. I stood there and I thought well, since I'm gone when I'm 18, the hell with her rules. I'm going to that concert tomorrow.

"Alright then, ma... if it's gotta be that way, fine. Thank you for taking care of me for 17 years. I'll be gone the night I turn 18, have all my things packed by then, just to make it easier for ya"

She didn't say anything, she just shook her head and walked out of my room. I finished my workout and turned off my music, then I heard it. My mother crying to herself. Nothing else in my life made me feel as guilty as much as that single moment. I thought over the whole argument, and I knew this was all my fault. I should've took my punishment but no, I gotta be right every time. I jumped in the shower and then called up my friends. I needed to get out of the house.

I put on my grey hoodie and place my black vest over top, I resembled Delsin Rowe from inFamous Second Son, but without the badass powers. Caleb, Gina and Sarah argree to meet up at Watts factory, a couple blocks from my house. I left my place and went to the factory, headphones turned on full volume the whole time. I sat on a workers bench just outside the entrance and sat down, waiting for my friends to come. it was around 8 30, sun almost gone and getting dark out, god I love summer nights. Didn't take long for my friends to show up, and they brought the whole crew. First time they've seen me this week.

"Back from the dead, huh, Dom? your mom had you in there like it was a damn jail, bro" Caleb is the first to greet me

"Yeah, well we all gotta do our time, right.. so what's this kid saying, I sucker punched him?" I say

I needed to switch topics from my mom, I can't think about that right now. Me and the crew walk through the streets for a good hour and a half, not sure exactly where we were going, we just walked. Shawn told me Dennis was talking about getting his buddies to jump me, well I ain't about to get stomped out anytime soon. Cindy, Caleb's cousin, got word of a party not far from where we were so we decided to make a stop. We got there and some grade 10 was hosting, I didn't think we could get in but he and his friends like Cindy, the youngest in our group. There were a few seniors there, so We didn't feel too weird. And around 10, trouble showed up.

"'Sup guy, been pretty boring in class without you" Dennis says to me in an obviously sarcastic manor

I looked behind him, he had about 8 other guys with him, so I can see why he's so confident in himself. Guess it's time to fight.

"Aw, you actually missed me? Were you practicing what to say if you did see me?" My turn to be sarcastic

"Funny. I ain't letting you get away with suckering me, Dominic"

"Well, I'm right here, tough guy so come on, I dare ya to make a move"

I stood there waiting but I knew he was too chicken shit to fight. I decided to play around with him, I put both arms behind my back and leaned forward, so that I couldn't block his punch, if he did throw one. Luck ran out this time, He actually did punch me. I went down hard, and I was almost out cold. This just wasn't my night.

"Damn! Dennis you knocked that kid right out!"

"That's what he gets! shut that big mouth of his!"

All I could hear was his buddies saying stuff like that, and everyone else was just quiet. A second later I jumped to my feet and then they were silent.

"Good one.. now that we're done sucker punching, lets see ya do that for real" I Looked Dennis in the eyes

I didn't realise but my jaw was swollen and turning purple already. My friends tried to get me to stop and let this go, but I had to prove a point.

"You're crazy, kid" Dennis was surprised I could stand, and still wanted to fight

"So I've been called, but I prefer 'Menace'" I grin at the guy

"Yo, My boy just knock you out, bud. how bout you just accept you got beat-"

"Let your boy talk for himself. I'm still standing here. lets do this for real, what's it gonna be?"

The guy just turns around and leaves the party, than his buddies follow him. I knew he didn't want a real fight. The whole night my friends were asking why I let him sucker me, and did nothing about it. I just explained that it was now an even score, 1 to 1. I get home around 1 am, mom's asleep so I'm quiet while coming into the house. My jaw was so sore that night, when I went to bed I slept like a baby. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day, I'm going to that Sonic concert, but I still don't have the money. I'll get it somehow.

I was so comfortable I over slept, didn't wake til at least 1 in the afternoon. When I finally did get up, I checked the house to see if my mom was here. She wasn't. Must've went for an extra shift at work, she needs the hours. My mom left a note that read "Dom, theres some breakfast for you in the kitchen. be back after work, love you"

Now I really felt like an asshole, after all I said to her, she still makes me breakfast. If my kid ever said anything like what I said I wouldn't give them shit. I ate, did my workout routine and jumped into the shower. I called my friends hoping if one of them could spot me 20 bucks, and the only who could was Shawn. I put on a dark blue sweater, hid my bruised face under the hood and went to the skate park to meet up with Hybrid. I reached the park in 15 minutes and waited for Shawn to show, and he pulled up in a black pick up truck, which belonged to his father, George. Hybrid walked out of the truck but his dad stopped him.

"Listen, boy. You go right home after that show, no questions asked" George said from his seat in the truck

"But there's a Q&A after the show with Sonic" Shawn protested

"I don't give a shit, you come home after the show, I never liked that cocky, arrogant Sonic guy. understood?"

Shawn sighed "Yeah, dad"

"Good" George looks over at me, I think he sees my bruised face "Not looking too good, Dom"

"We all take one for the team, isn't that right, George.." I really don't wanna talk to him

"... That's right, we do. like I said, right home after that damn show, Shawn" George starts up the engine

Hybrid waves to his dad as the truck pulls out of the parking lot. Before I say anything, Shawn hands me a ticket for the concert.

"Me and my old man made a quick stop to the Titan Centre this morning to save you the walk"

"Right on, thanks man, I owe ya" I fist pound Shawn

"Don't worry bout it, lets get everyone together, show starts in 3 hours"

That's why I like Shawn, guy always thinks ahead for everything. We made our way downtown to the bus terminal, we always meet up with the crew there. First one to show up is Gina, Shawn's girl. next is big Tommy, then Cindy and Caleb then Cindy's sister Sarah. We walked to dollar stores and variety stores for snacks. Titan Centre sells drinks for $3.99, yeah, big rip off. We get in the Titan Centre and go to our seats. The place is packed, but we were lucky enough to get front row, well except for Cindy and Sarah, but they talk these two guys into switching seats. This concert is gonna be awesome.

* * *

A sound tech guy behind the stage starts feeding a long wire to another sound tech, who plugs it into a sound crate with even more multi coloured wires in it. The set up the sound while above the stage a lighting crew walks on a small walkway and tests lights out. A guitar tech guy starts to tune up a gold plated guitar and after he's done he places it on a rack with other guitars. He then pushes a massive black cabinet on wheels down to the stage. The cabinet has the words "Sonic The Hedgehog" written in white on the front.

Backstage Sonic sits on a stool with an acoustic guitar and practices some songs to warm up, while Amy sits on a leather Couch and warms up her voice. Tails also has an acoustic guitar and plays his own warm up routine, while Sonic's sister Sonia sits behind a small electronic keyboard. Back on stage, a crew of helpers carefully place a chrome and crystal clear drum set at the back of the stage. Knuckles picks up a pair of black drum sticks that read "IN MEMORY OF MANIC" on each stick, for Sonic's brother who was his original drummer until he was killed several years ago. The stage manager walks into the dressing room and and looks at Sonic.

"On in 5, guys"

"Thanks Jeff" Amy looks at Sonic "Showtime, babe"

Sonic puts the acoustic guitar on a stand and heads for the stage. He gets to the black cabinet and opens the two large doors, revealing 15 more electric guitars.

"Oh, I missed you guys" Sonic grins at his collection

The Hedgehog picks up a red guitar with two necks, wraps the strap over his shoulder and tunes it while his guitar tech plugs in a wireless power cord that is received by one large amplifier and sent out to countless other guitar amps on stage. Sonic nods at the guitar tech, walks to the front of the stage and waits for the curtain to come down. Amy picks up a microphone and stand next to Sonic, Sonia stands behind her keyboard, Knuckles jumps on the drums and Tails plugs in his four string bass guitar to an amplifier.

The curtain falls to the floor and the crowd goes wild when Sonic starts off the opening song for the show.

* * *

That has to be the best concert I've gone to, and I've been to a lot. They played everything from Disturbed to Evanescence to even their underground stuff with the Chaotix. They even did a Metallica song for their encore, and my ears are still ringing from the first song. The best part was when Sonic threw his guitar pick into the crowd and I jumped out of my seat to grab it in mid air. The show was over, but the Q&A was starting in 20 minutes. All my friends had to leave, their parents were picking them up, which left me and Shawn.

"I can't go to that, Dom, you heard my dad" Shawn stops in the middle of the crowd of people "He will legit kick my ass if he sees me"

"But don't you wanna see Sonic in person? Cause I do, come on man. lets go, just for 10 minutes" I try to convince Shawn into staying

"Damnit, I'm gonna get my ass kicked for this, Dom..."

"Just 10 minutes, Swear to god, then We'll leave"

Hybrid didn't say anything, he just nodded and we went to the elevator, the Q&A was on the third floor and in the VIP lounge. I can already tell it's gonna be a bitch getting in, theres so many people here. Yep, the second the elevator doors opened I saw a sea of bodies in the hallway and in the lounge. Me and Shawn were trying to get in but clearly it's a lot harder than it sounds, trying to push past 200 people is nothing easy to do. All of a sudden there were screams from the crowd, I tried looking over everybody but I'm too damn short.

"Scourge!" I'm pretty sure Sonic yelled this

Scourge, as in 'Scourge the Hedgehog'? thought he was dead? I wish I could see but I can't, and now I'm getting shoved by the pack of people. Then I see something that I couldn't believe.

"DAD!" Shawn pushes people out of his way

I got only one clear visual of what was happening, I saw security guards holding Shawn's dad back, then Shawn breaks the hold of his dad and the two stand together, this was George, but the security guards kept calling him Scourge. Theres no way, can't be... George's real name is Scourge, which is my best friends' father. I stood shocked, frozen in place while everyone else was freaking out. It doesn't make one bit of sense, but at the same time how could I have missed this?

"DOM, GET OVER AND HELP!" Shawn looks over at me

The security guards turned to me, same with everyone in the room. What was I suppose to do? Shawn kept yelling to me, at this point everyone thinks I'm helping Shawn and Scourge. Half the security guards charged at me and slammed me against the wall, whie the other half took down Shawn. That snake Scourge smashed a window and jumped out of the lounge, and climbed down the side of the Titan Centre, I looked out the window and he was running into traffic, the guy can still go for how old he is. He left us to get taken down, he left his own son. This kinda stuff only happens in movies, so I thought. It's real, and me an Shawn are getting arrested, for real.

Everyone I passed gave me a dirty look, while Shawn tried fighting the cops, but he's not getting out of those cuffs. The blue and red flashing lights blinded me, and as soon as the police officer put me in the police cruiser, I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep, or maybe I was dreaming this and I was trying to wake up. But when I woke up in a jail cell, I knew for sure, this is real.

Wow, there it is, guys. What's going to happen next? make sure to review and watch out for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic walks around the backstage area while police have the Titan Centre emptied, they still scramble around the building and the streets for any trace of Scourge. The stage manager Jeff talks to police and a local news team reporting for the news station, having many people shoving microphones in his face. It isn't long before other media reporters come to 'get the scoop' on the situation, adding more live coverage to the Titan Centre. Sonic and the rest of the band stay in a large room in the backstage area, so the media isn't crowding them. The blue hedgehog looks out a window while Knuckles lights up a cigarette and takes a drag of it. Sonic turns around and sees Tails standing up, thinking the fox wants to get away from Knuckles' smoking. Sonic is surprised when Tails pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up for himself.

"Jesus, when did you start this little habit, brother?" Sonic coughs from the now stuffy room

"The same day I turned 19, legal age to buy smokes" Tails takes another drag from the 'cancer stick'

"Why do I get the feeling Knuckle head got you hooked on 'em?" Sonia says as she takes a seat on a chair

"Hey, the kid asked to try one, I didn't force him into anything" Knuckles replies

A knock at the door gets everyone's attention, so Sonic walks to the door and cautiously opens it, revealing Jeff.

"Police have those two kids locked up at the station downtown and wanna know if you wanna press charges" Jeff pushes reporters back away from the door

"Hm, well I want to talk to them before I do anything.. one of 'em was calling Scourge 'Dad', maybe he can tell us where Daddy's hiding" Sonic replies

"Right, I'll get a bus ready in 5"

"Oh, that's alright Jeff, I'm gonna walk there.. I'll see what the streets are like for myself"

"But Sonic-"

The blue hedgehog shuts the door on Jeff, zips up a long brown jacket and puts on a hood that covers his spiky quills. Amy walks over to him and hands him a pair of dark sunglasses.

"How you gonna get out of the building without being seen by all those reporters?" Tails askes as he puts out his cigarette

"I have an idea or rwo..."

Jeff and a group of security guards enter the large, leaving the media outside waiting for the band to come out. A minute goes by when the guards escort the band out of the room and through the hall, prompting the reporters to crowd them. As they leave down the hall, Sonic leaves the room, keeps his head down and heads for the closest exit. He pushes open a large, heavy glass door and makes it through a crowd of people and into the street.

* * *

My head hurt, legs are sore and I'm so tired. When I saw those iron bars around me, I thought it was a dream, or a very twisted prank my friends were pulling on me. The boys in blue, boys being cops, made me realise this was legit. I remebered exactly how I got here when I sat up off the floor of the holding cell. Shawn.

Where is that guy? I can't see him anywhere around. He and his dad are the whole reason why I'm in this cell, and I didn't even do anything. George or Scourge, whatever his name is, he really pulled one over everyone this time. First changing his name then relocating and telling Shawn not to go to the ... Q&A... Jesus, that's why he didn't want Shawn going there, he planned on going in to pay Sonic a visit.. could only imagine what he would've done if we didn't show up. But why would he leave his son to take the fall and run? he's an experienced thug, con man, liar and gang leader, how else could he have no sympathy for Shawn...

I got up and laid on the uncomfortable bed they had in the cell for a good hour, and trust me it sucks in jail. I've done time twice before in juvenile detention center's and a night in a real jail for a scared straight program. It's bullshit by the way, they just pay the kids on the show to cry at the jail. I went to a real one and it was the real deal, I shared a cell with a rapist and it sucked. All I have to say is THANK GOD for 24 hour supervision. The guy was actually really cool though, he let take the bed and he slept on the floor, I think he wanted to get out early for good behavior. But just cause I thought he was cool, doesn't mean I condone rape, boys and girls... for the record.

The cops walked up to my cell and through the small window on the locked door I saw one had a pair of keys so I was hoping he was gonna let me out me go. But just my luck, he went to the cell beside mine and I assumed he opened it. My assumption was right and he let out the other prisoner, Shawn. My best friend looked into my cell but he had the blank look to him, like he was a different guy. The cops took him away, but I could him him yelling through the locked door. I heard one cop say Someone is here to speak to both of us. Shawn kept yelling "But He's my dad!" and "Let me go!" so the cops had to bring him back to his cell. The key turned to my door and now it was my turn to talk.

Two huge cops escorted me to a room with a glass window dividing the outside from in here, and this is the second time I'm standing in front of my idol, Sonic the hedgehog

"Sonic?! holy shit, it's you!" I couldn't contain myself

"Hello, Uh.. Dominic.. I've got to ask you a few things about tonight.." Sonic stood on the other side of that glass

"Yeah, at the uh, Q&A.. look, I didn't even know Scourge was gonna be there, for 13 years I thought the guy's name was George.." I didn't wanna be a rat but at the same time Sonic is asking me about this himself, I can't lie

".. What about your buddy, he says that's his dad, he didn't tell ya Scourge, a wanted murderer, was his father?"

"He never talked about him much, he called him George or dad, not once did he call him Scourge. Look, man, we didn't mean to cause shit tonight, I just wanted to go to a concert with my friends. My mom is gonna worry about me in the morning, I'm her only child and she's all I got out there, is there a way you can help me get outta here?" I pretty much plead him to help me

Sonic takes a second to think, I'm over sweating so much, I look so scared. I just wanna get out, judge told me The next time I get in trouble it's strike three and then my mom can't stop what they do with me, whether it's detention centers, community service or prision. The government doesn't care what happens to me, they really don't. So you see why I'm kinda nervous here.

"You seem like a legit kid, I know what it's like having a single parent try their best to take care of me, but I also know you're quite the Menace around town... I'll get you and your buddy out, but you have to stay outta trouble, Dominic. Deal?"

"Yes, Sonic, I won't get in any more shit, man.."

To say I was glad would be an under statement, cause I was more than glad at that point. Me and Shawn were getting out because of our idol, Sonic. The police took me to the front desk and gave back all my money and my phone that they took when they arrested me. They pointed me to the front door and I left the station, and then I saw Sonic so I ran to catch up to him. Just before I got to him a huge tour bus rolled up and I knew it was for him. I watched Sonic get on and drive off. Idecided to wait for Shawn, I shouldn't but he's my best friend, and I need to find out what happened.

Hybrid walked out of the front doors of the police station and walked down the stairs. I think he was trying to avoid me because he walked the opposite way from me, but I caught up to him.

"Hey.. dude, what was all that about?" I spoke but it went in one ear and out the other, so I stopped Shawn "Shawn! look at me, man.. what was-"

Hybrid pushed me away and kept walking, so I threw him against a tree and got in his face once more. I have to be careful, we're only 2 blocks away from the police station.

"If you don't answer me, I'll beat your ass, what. the hell. was all that?" I made myself clear

"It was me trying to protect my family, my dad, Dom!... I couldn't stand there while my dad gets taken down!" Shawn yells back

"Yeah, and look what happened, Shawn! we get blamed for trying to assault Sonic and 'Dad' gets away, he just left you there, man"

"I wasn't just gonna leave my boy.." a voice startled me, and I looked over. It was Scourge

"Dad.." Shawn pushes me off him

"Yeah? well, you did a great job of doing just that at the Titan Centre, Scourge.. how long were you going by 'George', just gotta ask" I get in this guy's face

"Dom, don't get all guy guy on me, don't be a hero" Scourge looks down at me, he's a tall bastard

"Or else what, old man?" I don't have a shred of respect for Scourge so I don't care what I say to him

"I may be old, but I can still tear you a new one, boy... I've been wanting to for 10 years"

"What's stopping you now?"

Scourge laughs, I see the wrinkles on his aged face move and his eyes go red, must be getting tired. I stand ready for the first punch. Without warning I get the hardest punch I've ever taken to the jaw, perfect place for a knock out, only Scourge didn't throw it... I can barely see, I'm starting to fade out out. I try to stay concise but Shawn hit me with the best right cross ever. I was on one knee trying to stand up, but that's when Shawn showed his dad his football punt on my head. I got his foot right in between the eyes, it was the last thing I saw. That boot was the knock out shot, after that It was pitch black from then on.

Not only did I lose conciseness, but I also lost my best friend.

* * *

"Sonic, we've got reports of a Scourge sighting coming in left, right and center" a police officer informs the hedgehog

"Where?" Sonic jumps out of his bus seat

"Down the street from station downtown"

"And no other cop could catch him? what kind of police force are you guys.. " Knuckles looks at the police officer

"Shit, Dominic and his buddy just got out not even an hour ago.. I bet Scourge went to pick up his boy" Sonic walks out of the large tour bus

"What about the other kid?" Sonia asks her brother

"I hope he didn't do something he'll regret..." Sonic looks out towards the city skyline

The band are stopped on the side of a busy highway, the time is about midnight and police cars protect the bus. Sonic thinks about what to do, he is scheduled to play shows with the band for the next 4 months but he also wants to take down Scourge, Manic's killer.

"I have to go after this guy, you guys will have to do the rest of the tour without me.. " Sonic tells the gang

"Sonic, these shows are sold out, some people have been waiting to see the band for over a year, you can't just leave.. these people want to see you" Amy says

Sonic sighs "Well, then we might have postpone the tour dates, at least a month or two.. this is the first time in 6 years I've even been in the same city as Scourge, I know I can catch him"

Amy stands in front of her boyfriend "I know this very personal to you, I've lost family too, but I've gotten over it.. you need to let this go, Scourge will get what's coming to him in time"

"He killed my brother, I don't think you know what that's like.. I won't let this go- I CAN'T let this go, Amy"

Amy sees the anger and hatred in Sonic's eyes, something he rarely shows, but Scourge can set him off just like that. Amy knows Sonic won't stop until he gets Scourge.

"Fine.. We'll have to cancel the tour.. just tell the press Sonic is busy... " Amy walks back on the tour bus

Sonic watches as his friends drive off onto the large highway, while he's know stuck on the side of the road. The blue hedgehog puts on his hood, turns on his music and walks back into the city. The trip back to town is only 10 minutes, Sonic still runs pretty fast, but not nearly as fast as he once was. This may be his last chance to get the justice he deserves for Manic's death, and it all starts with one kid: Dominic Richards

* * *

I woke up to the bright light of an LED flashlight, someone called the paramedics for me. Well, I thought it was them but it was just the police checking me. A hand grasped my chin and moved my head slightly, then I heard distorted voices talking.. my head felt brain dead and concussed 9 times. It was worse than any hangover I'd ever had in my life. An officer asked me if I could stand, and I shook my head yes. I tried to get up by myself but that was a failure. I looked around and saw nothing but dried crimson red blood all over the ground. I didn't have a damn clue where I was, what time it was or how I was gonna tell my mom what happened. I blacked again, it was better than trying to stay awake with so much pain.

This time I woke up in an ambulance, on one of those stretcher beds and it was comfortable. I looked towards the left, a paramedic was inside with me. Over to the right was my mom.

"M-mo- .. Mom.."

"Oh, Dom! you're awake!"

"M- Mom I-"

"Don't move, Dom.. you're gonna be alright, baby.. "

My mom was crying as she tried to calm me down. Was I really that banged up? I bet the police made this bigger than it really is. I tried saying I just got jumped by my mom kept telling me not to speak. I stayed silent for the rest of the way back to the hospital. My vision was still very weak, but I could see some things. We got to the hospital and 3 paramedics helped take me and the stretcher out of the ambulance, and as I looked to the ground my eyes caught the sight that I won't ever forget. I knew I couldn't have bled that much, I had to have stabbed, and I was.

Seven stabs to be precise, and the last one was so deep they had to keep the knife in my stomach. I screamed in pain when the doctor gave me a needle to numb out the right side of my stomach, then quickly pulled out the 10 inch blade. I tried to keep myscreams to a minimum as they poured the rubbing alcohol in each wound. I think I passed out from the pain and woke up half an hour later. By morning I was all stitched up and feeling better. Scourge and Shawn mustreally want me out of the picture, they damn near murdered me.

Around noon I got back home with my mom in a police car, obviously I wasn't going to school that day. I limped into the house and sat on the reclining chair. My mom sat down on a chair next to me and hugged me. Now she needed to know what happened.

"I know these past 12 hours have been hell for you, Dom... but I have to ask, as a mother, what happened to you last night?"

"The truth, ma.. I found out the truth about Shawn's dad George.. guy's real name is Scourge, and Sonic is looking for him.. after me and Shawn got out of the police station, Scourge showed up and things got rough.."

"He attacked you?"

"No, actually.."

"Shawn... "

"... I don't get it, we've been best friends for 13 years.. I understand his dad didn't like me but.. He stabbed me, they both just left me to die in the street.."

We both just kinda sat there, quiet. I get the fact Shawn took me out, carved me up and pretty much pissed on our friendship. But to go so far as to try to murder me, that I can't understand. It's like I never existed to Shawn, But I'll tell you guys something.. I'm gonna get him, and Scourge too. Before I left the room, my mom said something but I didn't hear her.

"What?"

"If you're saying Scourge is Shawn's dad, then .. he killed your father"

"You're not serious, are you?"

".. Your dad was in a mall buying gifts when Manic the hedgehog ran inside, trying to hide from Scourge and his gang. They blocked all the exits and took everyone in the mall hostage.. No one made it out, not a single hostage.. after he was done with them he publicly executed Manic"

my eyes immediately got red, a mix of every emotion possible.I didn't know how to react to this, I just punched a few holes in the walls. The only reason I stopped was because my knife wounds were killing me. First his dad kills my dad, then Shawn tries to kill me.. oh, I am gonna get both of those pieces of shit, I swear on my life I will.

But it seems like I'm not the only one in this city who has sworn vengeance against Scourge.

a knock at the door and I'm the first to answer it. The third time in 24 hours I'm face to face with my idol.

"Thought you had a tour to do?"

"I did, but I'm gonna make up for the dates I miss.. you're not looking too good, Dom" Sonic points out the obvious

"A few punches and a knife isn't enough to put me in the grave, almost did but I'm still here"

"Jesus, he tried to kill you?"

"Both of 'em tried. I don't know who pulled the knife, but I'm gonna turn the knife on them, Sonic"

"Well, that's what I'm here for.. I need your help, Dom" Sonic looks behind me, my mom looks on "Mind if I come in?"

I let the blue hedgehog in my house and the three of us sit in the living room. My mom gets up something to drink and then he tells me his offer. This guy really is incorruptable.

"So your deal is I don't kill either one of these guys, You'll make sure they both go down for life in prison? Man, I can't just let those assholes get away with murder, Sonic..." I don't like his deal

"Look, they want you to make the first move so they get you alone in a dark alley or warehouse, then they'll finish the job.. just lead me to Shawn and I'll make sure they both go down. Okay?"

"Dom, this the best we can do, getting them off the streets will make it so no other family will have to go through this" my mom tells me

"Alright, I'll do it. but you better make sure they never get out of prison"

"You have my word"

Great. Now it's time to cop out and bring these guys to Sonic and the cops. As much as I hate the idea of telling the cops anything, I really hate these guys more. The first thing I do is ask my friends if they've seen him. Caleb responds first.

"Yeah... he was in class today.. he told us some stuff.. "

When I read that text, I felt even angrier.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow"

I put my phone down and told Sonic I can get him Shawn tomorrow at school. He is gonna wait by the store and then have cops ready to arrest Shawn. The plan is set, I just hope nothing screws this up.

I sleep in till 11, after lunch I have english class with everyone, perfect time get the cops there. I get my clothes on, I bandage up my whole stomach and head out. I'm right outside the school when the bell rings, and then I see Sonic by the variety store. As soon as I call his phone, he's gonna have the cops here. This is it, showtime.

I make my way up to the third floor and stand outside Mr. Scott's classroom. My heart is legit beating so fast. One kick to the door and it's open. Everyone looks at me, surprised at my bruises and the fact I actually showed up.

"Hey, Menace"

My eyes lock onto Shawn sitting with my friends. He grins at me.

"What happened to you, brother?"

I managed to slow down time and I ran at him. I hit him as hard as I could and didn't stop. Mr Scott left and I know the security team is coming, but I still have about 5 minutes. I knocked him off his chair, started stomping on his head and kneeing him. Someone grabbed me but I shoved them off and kept kicking Shawn's ass. Then I got thrown against the wall, and Dennis teeing off at my face. I doubt he's helping Shawn, Dennis just wants a piece of me. I block his next punch and one punched him, the kid dropped. Shawn was getting up so I picked up a chair and smashed it over his head. Dennis' buddy Tom tried to attack me but Caleb fought him off. I was still stomping on Shawn's face when he punched me in the stomach, my knife wounds. I backed up and then he darted at me. One quick knee raise and he dropped to the floor. I pulled out my phone and quickly called Sonic, but then a chair smashed me in the teeth.

All the fighting stopped when a smoke screen was thrown in the classroom, at the moment everyone ran out. I made sure to grab Shawn before he took off and we continued to fight. The cops came in and the assholes hit me with the taser.I dropped face first and the cops arrested me, while they checked on Shawn.

Everything looked familiar, me being taken by cops, everyone looking at me weird, even Shawn being escorted by cops, just he was going to an ambulance. I screwed up the plan, but I couldn't help myself. As I sat in the back of the police car, I remembered that this is my third strike with the law.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER, I HAVEN'T HAD ANYTIME TO UPDATE BUT I WANTED TO PUT OUT SOMETHING. ENJOY

Everyone just stared, it was really buggin me. There was my mom practically yelling at the police to let me go. I couldnt hear anything, my mind was focased on the very sight of Shawn, watching me. Guy had a big ice pack on his face. I didnt do enough to him, I know I could've done more, I should've done worse. I have a bad feeling the judge won't go easy on me, not this time. I just wish they knew about everything, knew what I did. I've tried telling the cops but I think you guys know how well that went if I'm still in this jail house. strike three usually means 'WE'VE GOT YOU NOW' and yeah, they do. I can only hope there's a way out of this one.

"Dominic Richards, please step forward"

I did as the judge said, I had a pretty good feeling where this was going. Everyone in the courtroom were staring at me when I stood up.

"Dominic, I had really high hopes that you would actually do something with your life before you turned 18. Like join the football team, get better at that instrument, stop hanging around such bad influences.. but I was wrong, wasn't I.." That judge looked me right in the eye as he delivered that line

"Oh, how wrong you were" I smirked at the guy

"Indeed. It's a good thing we have places in this zone that won't allow punk kids like you to destroy property and assault who ever you want, whenever. do you even care about anyone you get in contact with?"

"Do I care? Shawn was more than my best friend, he was more than my brother. we had a bond that was stronger than most of you can't comprehend.. and he stabbed me in the back, literally" I looked a cop in the face and said "Do you know what it's like to have your brother stab you in the chest? no, cause you probably don't have scum like that for a brother"

I looked back at the judge and hoped he would believe me, and my story.

"So you wanna know if I care, do ya? like a brother does for his brother"

To this day I can't believe the judge I had for my trial.

"Wow.. such conviction in your little ramblings, you almost had me fooled.. did you really think anyone in this courtroom would believe your sob story? you're father was was just the same, nothing but trouble.. I sentence you to 2 years in the Doughtry Bush regional detention facility. hopfully they can teach you some respect up there"

And just like that, POOF It was over. My mom was left screaming at the guards to let me go, Shawn had a big smile on his busted up face and the crowed cheered as "The Menace" was taken away, out of their courtroom and out of their city, never to start shit with them again.

"Mom! Tell them! I'm not bullshitting! Help me mom!"

"I can't help you this time, Dom. You've got to help yourself out of this mess. Goodbye for now"

I awoke from my dream, it felt so real. My mom was in front of me a second ago, and then she was gone. Just like my chance of getting a fair judge. I just rested against the window, watching the highway signs go by. The sun went down by the time we got to our destination.

* * *

My heart stopped when I watched the kid get dragged outta the courthouse and his mom was screaming at the guards. It's gonna hurt him a lot more when I tell him they put her in a cell for punching a cop in the face just after they threw him on the prison bus. As for his friend Shawn, well there wasn't much I could to him, he's still under 18 not to mention I've got no evidence he's done shit so, I can't touch him or link him to Scourge.

I'm wondering how to find this punk kid Shawn, but then I remembered they have this nice invention called "The Internet" so I jumped on a computer and looked up the case on Scourge, his location, his known associates, whatever dirt I can dig up. I got halfway through when the power in Dominic's house cut out. Yeah, I snuck in there to use his computer, so what? I can't go anywhere without crowd following me with cameras.

I left the house and zipped up my long coat, I had my hood to cover my face, and for some reason I saw this brown mask with a white skull and I took it. It was reminmisient of Adien Pearce, the guy from Watch_Dogs. I watched out for any of Dominic's buddies. I saw that girl, I don't know her name but her face was the same as the picture I was holding in my hand. I approached her slowly on true sidewalk and said hello.

"Dominic Richards" I started

the girl looked both ways then looked back at me "Is that you, Dom?"

"No, I'm his friend. I need your help to get him out of the shit he's in"

"How am I supposed to help you? Shit, I don't even know your name"

I hesitated to answer but I thought of some dumb name to say "names' Manic"

"Manic? Weird.. Okay, what do you need?"

"The names of everyone Dominic was known to hang around with in the past 6 months"

"well, it'd just be the same names, except for maybe last week. Shawn kinda stopped being his friend-"

"Shawn what? Last name?"

"Everyone called him Hybrid, I honestly never knew his last name"

"alright, I see. you wouldn't happen to know where he was at, would you?"

"No, I don't"

"Alright. And how long have you been friends with Dominic and Shawn?"

"Roughly 6 years"

"right, well I'll talk to you again sometime soon"

I left the girl and went on my way, something wasn't right. I made sure I wasn't followed and I subculture back into Dom's house. I'm gonna get you out, kid. Don't give up on an old hedgehog just yet.


End file.
